More Than Just a Crush: A Rose and Scorpius Story
by CheeseNymph
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have never spoken to each other during the five years at Hogwarts. And why would they, they're both complete opposites. But when these young teens cross paths, they will soon find that their lives may never be the same again.
1. The Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, any characters of the Harry Potter series. They all rightfully belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling whom I wish I was, but as misfortune should have it, I am not.

* * *

**T**he **F**ateful **M**eeting

* * *

It was fresh, warm and sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were enjoying this rare and wonderful weather outside. Many were seated on the grass beneath trees and gossiping. Others were watching the Ravenclaw Quidditch team practice out on the Quidditch pitch.

There were four students in particular who were enjoying their worry-free Saturday. The first of the four was a tall, dark haired young man with sparkling, green eyes. He was telling news of some sort to the other three. Then there were two boys, both identical in looks and in expressions as they listened to the boy with dark hair. These twins in particular had dirty blonde hair with identical pointed noses and ears that stuck out (although their hair covered this and so it was hardly noticeable).

And then there was the shortest, and only female, of the group. She had wavy, brown hair with light brown eyes to match.

"—And so they're getting married this summer. As soon as we finish school," concluded the boy with green eyes.

"Really, Al?" said the girl now. "Victoire and Teddy are really getting married? Oh, I knew they would. They've been going out for a while now."

"And I also heard that Victoire was also going to ask you to be one of her bridesmaids," said Al. "But I heard that from James and I'm not exactly sure if I can trust him on that one."

"So, shouldn't you be doing your Transfiguration essay?" asked one of the twins. "It is due on Tuesday and it's twelve inches long. Have you even started?"

"Lysander, it's a Saturday," said Al. "I don't want to ruin a perfectly good Saturday by doing homework. Tell him, Rosie."

"No, he's right," said Rosie. "You should be doing your homework. See, now if you had done it when the three of us had done it instead of running off with James, you'd have it finished by now."

Al sighed. "He's my older brother, he forced me to," he whined.

Rosie rolled her eyes. The twins called Lorcan also shook his head.

Al's full name was actually Albus Severus Potter. His older brother was James Sirius Potter and he also had a younger sister, Lily Luna Potter. James was a rather mischievous, but mild troublemaker who liked dragging his brother into some of his schemes.

Rosie, who's name was actually Rose Weasley, was Al's cousin and best friend since the age of about two when Al shared his crayons after a lawn gnome stole Rosie's. Rosie also had a younger brother by the name of Hugo. Hugo was more laid back and lazy while Rosie was one of the brightest in her year and always studied. The Scamander twins they met a couple of years before they attended Hogwarts. Their mother, Luna Lovegood, was a good friend of their parents. Both twins were also in Ravenclaw.

And ever since the first year, all four friends had been inseparable. It was now their sixth year. The pressures of O.W.L.s exams didn't sit on their shoulders and N.E.W.T.s were more than a year away. Life was going well for the four friends. Their only worries were the Slytherins.

Slytherins still carried a nasty reputation over their heads. Cunning and sly, Slytherins tended to be obnoxious and loud and very rude. Many of the older Slytherins would tease the younger first years and make fun of anyone they could. But many had learned to ignore them over the years.

It was at that moment that two, very big, Slytherins headed outside. Rosie looked up and gave a heated sigh. "Here comes trouble," she murmured, "Anderson and Mitchell at five."

Both Anderson and Mitchell then stopped as they approached the two Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws. "Look what have here, the Weasel, Potty, and the twin Salamanders."

"The lot of you aren't very bright or creative, are you?" said Rosie. "Try coming up with some new insults for a change. As if the four of us haven't heard those names already."

Anderson and Mitchell both glared at her. Rosie knew that acting nonchalant would be enough to get them off their backs, at least for now. Anderson and Mitchell never gave up trying to annoy them and would always come back later on. They both turned their backs and continued on their way while Rosie sighed. "Which poor soul do you think they'll torment next?"

"It's not really our concern, is it?" said Al. "Just as long as they don't bother us."

"I suppose," said Rosie as she watched the two Slytherins trying to take a second year's money bag.

"It's almost twelve," said Lorcan, looking at his watch. "I'm going to start going in for lunch if the lot of you would like to come along.

"Let's go then," grinned Al. "I could use a bite to eat." And so the four stood up and made their way inside the castle. Rosie glanced back and noticed the two Slytherins had left the second year and were by a tree picking on a student she didn't recognize.

"You three go on ahead, I'll catch up later," she said turning back around.

"Hey, Rosie! Where are you going?" said Lysander.

"Leave her, you heard her. She'll catch up later," said Al. And so the three boys ran inside to the feast that awaited them.

Rosie was making her way towards Anderson and Mitchell. She just couldn't take it anymore. She hated when they picked on those who couldn't defend themselves. She had stood by and let them tease countless victims while her three friends cared more about the latest Quidditch game or the pretty girl from Hufflepuff.

She carefully approached the two Slytherins. "Oi! Why don't the two of you stop picking on people for a change? Bet you six galleons you couldn't go a day without beating up some poor first year who's three times smaller than the two of you."

Rosie instantly knew that she was going about this the wrong way. She had acted on impulse and without a plan. Anderson and Mitchell turned around to face her. Both of them looked a lot more menacing now that she was alone and without her comrades to back her up. She took out her wand and pointed it at them.

"What do you plan do to if we don't stop, eh, Weasley?" retorted Mitchell.

"I'll hex you," sneered Rosie standing her ground. "I'm stubborn. I'm warning you, I'm not afraid to hex you right here and now unless you leave."

They both laughed. "She thinks she can take the both of us, does she?" said Anderson. Neither of them were too bright, but their physical strength more than made up for that. That's when Mitchell threw a punch but Rosie ducked out of the way and his hand made contact with the tree. His face was pained as he bit his lip to avoid letting a howl of pain escape his lips. His knuckle was bloody and covered in splinters. Rosie then took advantage of this distraction tripped Anderson as he moved forward to have a look at Mitchell's knuckle. He stumbled forward and fell face first into dirt.

Rosie laughed at her triumph and sheer luck. "Well, go on, can't even handle one girl?"

The Slytherins both regained themselves. Mitchell was glaring at her as he held his bloody knuckle. Anderson sneered. "Watch your back, Weasley, we'll get you," he said. Both of them then stalked off into the castle, to the Hospital Wing no doubt to get his hand fixed.

After a few seconds of soaking in her victory, Rosie then remembered the whole reason for the confrontation in the first place. She then turned and was shocked at who she saw was the victim. It was a Slytherin they had been picking on. But upon a closer look, Rosie realized it was Scorpius Malfoy. His blonde hair was in disarray and one of his eyes was purple. He had a bloody, swollen lip and was slumped on the floor.

Rosie hesitated but then held her hand out to help him up. He didn't take it. In fact, he ignored her. He got up and steadied himself and picked up his book.

"A thank you would be nice," said Rosie now. "I just saved your hide."

Scorpius gave Rosie a look. "I was fine," he spat at her.

Rosie looked shock. She stood there and examined him. He was rather tall and she had never noticed before but he never seemed to have any friends. As far as she could remember in her memory, Scorpius Malfoy was always wandering around on his own.

After dusting the dirt off his robes, Scorpius then walked away and disappeared into the castle leaving Rosie to just stand there bemused and with a new goal in mind for the year. She would befriend Malfoy and make him like her no matter what it took. She would attempt to break the turbulent relationship between the two rival houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. She didn't know if she could do it, she didn't know if it was possible but she did know that she would try and that it wouldn't be easy.


	2. Finding Help

Notes: Alright, this is a short, dull chapter. But I promise you that the next chapter will be a lot longer and much more exciting. Bear with me, guys, and please leave any reviews. Those are always helpful. Thanks!

* * *

**F**inding **H**elp

* * *

Rosie ran inside the castle and quickly took her seat at the Gryffindor table next to Al and across from James who was stuffing his face with food.

"Nice of you to join us," said Al. "Where were you?"

"You won't believe it, but the Slytherins were actually picking on Scorpius Malfoy," said Rosie. "Remember him, Al? We saw him on the first day we came to Hogwarts?"

"So, what's all the fuss about then?" asked James who had by now swallowed.

"He's a Slytherin," said Rosie. "I find it weird that they'd pick on him. I mean, they're in the same house and all."

"And what do you want us to do about it?" asked Al. "I don't see what you're worked up about. Anderson and Mitchell pick on everyone including Slytherins. It's not that rare."

"But he's got no friends," said Rosie. "Don't you feel sorry for him? He's been coming here for six years and has never made any friends."

"Are you suggesting that we try becoming his friends?" James inquired. "Because that's what it sounds like you want us to do."

Rosie nodded eagerly. "So, what do you say?"

"Bloody hell no," shot the two brothers.

"What? Why?" asked Rosie her expression falling.

"Because it's none of our business as to whether the little git has any friends," said James. "Besides, he's probably obnoxious and arrogant which is why he's got no friends to begin with. He's always seemed rather rude."

"Yeah, Rose, you don't want to get mixed in with that lot anyway," nodded Al wisely. "Best just to leave things as they are, it's for the best."

"But what if you two are wrong? What if he's just shy and no one's just bothered reaching out to him? He could probably be a lot nicer than he seems," said Rosie. "Being rude might be a defense mechanism."

"Defense mechanism? He's a person! Not an animal," said Al. "He's rude because he wants to be."

Rosie sighed. She could see that neither Potter brothers could be convinced. She could ask the twins later. They might be more willing to help her make friends with the young Scorpius Malfoy.

"So, why are the two of you so afraid to make friends with a Slytherin? You think it'll suddenly make you less cool if you do?" asked Rosie now. She was never going to let this go.

"No," laughed James. "He's just the slimy son of a slimy git."

"Oh, so you're judging him based on what your father has told you about his father?" asked Rosie frowning. "That's not very nice. That's not nice at all. He could be different from his father."

"Look, why do you care so much?" asked James. "Honestly, girls get so worked up over absolutely nothing."

"Well, boys are completely useless beings," retorted Rosie. "We're even." James stuck his tongue out at her but she rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

Another familiar face had just appeared from the crowd of students and took a seat. It was Hugo, Rosie's younger brother. Rosie knew her brother would side with her. They were blood after all. He had to lean in her favor.

"Hey, Hugo, would you judge a person based on their parents?" asked Rosie. "You know, would you automatically say someone was no good because their father did a couple of bad things?"

Hugo looked at his sister and then looked up in thought. "No, I wouldn't. Why do you ask?"

"So, you agree with me on the fact that Scorpius Malfoy is perhaps not the person he seems and we should make friends with him, right?"

Hugo stared at his sister like she had just threatened to kill someone. "Are you mad? Of course not! He doesn't want friends. He wanders around by himself for a reason, you know. Besides, remember what dad said on your first day of Hogwarts? He said—"

"He told me granddad would never forgive me if I married a pureblood," said Rosie exasperated. "I don't want to marry him! Merlin's beard, I just want to make friends with the poor boy! Not _marry_ him! Does no one understand that?"

Rosie stood up now and made her way over to the Ravenclaw table where Lorcan and Lysander sat. She'd ask for their help and she was hoping and praying they'd be much more supportive than Al, James and Hugo had been. "Hey, can I talk to you both for a minute?" she asked the two twins.

"Sure," they nodded. Both twins stood up at exactly the same time and then walked out into the hallway just outside the Great Hall. Rosie smiled as she followed. It always amazed her at how twins could be so in touch with each other without even taking notice.

"So, what's this about?" asked Lorcan. "Why exactly are you dragging us away from our meal?"

Rosie promptly launched into her explanation of the whole encounter. She explained every last detail and also her plan on trying to make friends with Scorpius. When she finished she looked from Lysander to Lorcan and back again. "Well? Will you help me?"

"Help you make friends with a Slytherin?" asked Lysander. "Can't we just find him friends? Why do _we_ have to be his friends?"

"You don't have to," said Rosie defiantly. "But if you're not going to help then I guess I'll just have to go about this alone, now won't I?"

"Yep," said the twins nodding and before Rosie could do anymore to convince them they scurried off to the Great Hall and took their seats once more at the Ravenclaw table.

Rosie sighed. She now knew that she would be on her own. But, really, how hard could it really be to make friends with this one Slytherin boy?


	3. Rosie’s First Attempt

Note: Alright, here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated! Fourth chapter is in progress and should be up soon.

* * *

**R**osie's **F**irst **A**ttempt

* * *

The day was rainy and stormy. A week had passed since Rosie's encounter with Scorpius and she and Al now sat in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table.

"Alright, so I've got it all figured out," said Al as he rolled out a piece of parchment in front of himself and Rosie. "Except, should we go to Honeydukes first on next weekend's Hogsmeade trip or should we go to Zonko's first? I was leaning towards Zonko's. What do you think?"

"I think there are more important things you could be worrying about," said Rosie.

"Such as…?"

"Well, you could be trying to help me make friends with—" started Rosie but she was cut off by Al.

"I told you, I wasn't going to interfere in his life," said Al. "Besides, I don't see you putting any effort to befriend him."

"I've been busy," she snapped, "I've been doing my homework like a good student. Not mapping out Hogsmeade plans or ordering merchandise from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Hey, we get discounts. I think discounts are something to take advantage of, don't you, Rosie?" he said. "Rosie? Rosie? Oi! Where're you going?"

Rosie had disappeared from her seat besides Al. He could see the last bit of her hair disappearing through the doors of the Great Hall. Al shook his head while rolling up his parchment and tucking it safely away.

Rosie had just spotted Scorpius leaving. His platinum blonde hair was unmistakable, even in the crowded Great Hall where everyone just seemed to blend in to form one massive black, amorphous shape. Rosie planned to corner him alone (_which couldn't be that hard to do_, she thought, _seeing as he's got no friends_) and talk to him. She wanted to get to know this solitary Slytherin some more and she knew the only way to do that was to make sure they were both alone.

Scorpius was now making his way up the stairs. Rosie made sure to follow at close distance. She didn't want him to notice her just yet. Scorpius continued his journey until he was on the seventh floor. Rosie noticed him continue down the corridor. She followed him until he stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Rosie watched him curiously as he walked back and fourth three times and that's when it happened. A door had magically appeared there. Scorpius walked inside; Rosie blinked and it was gone.

Now, this was Hogwarts and Rosie was used to strange doors. But all the doors that had appeared and disappeared so far were just the walls of Hogwarts pretending to be doors. And furthermore, James had shown Rosie the Marauder's Map he had nicked from his father's belongings once. She remembered the seven passageways it had shown but couldn't recall there ever being a hidden room here on the seventh the floor.

Rosie, deciding it was safe, walked over to the very spot Scorpius had made the door appear. She stared at the blank wall for several moments. _How in the world had he made that door appear?_ She tried mimicking his behavior first. She walked past the wall three times and stopped, but there was no door. She put her hand to the wall, _it felt like a normal wall_. She knocked on it_, sounds like a normal wall_.

Rosie walked around in circles, thinking, until she got dizzy and sat down on the floor. If she couldn't figure out how to get in, well, she'd just have to sit here and wait for Scorpius to come out. The only worry on her mind was that he had possibly spotted her and would leave through some other door that might be hidden from view. _Well, if it gets too late, I can always try talking to him tomorrow. _

Rosie sat and waited. She was already wishing he'd come out. It could be hours before he did and she didn't even have a good book to read. She looked at her watch, lunch had just ended. Everyone would probably be up in their common rooms, the weather simply wouldn't allow for anyone to go outside. Only the Gryffindor Quidditch team would be outside practicing. Rosie sighed as she stared at the wall, waiting and wondering; her eyelids were getting heavier by the minute…

Rosie could feel something trying to prod her back. She automatically waved her hands away to bat it off. The poking only continued harder. She sat up and opened her eyes.

As Rosie sat up, Scorpius had jumped a mile back as if scared of her. Rosie had stood up by now and looked around wildly until she spotted Scorpius. He had his wand in his hand. Evidently he had been poking her with his wand in order to wake her up.

"I'm not going to bite you," said Rosie rather amused.

"What were you doing sleeping out here?" shot Scorpius.

"Waiting for you, I just wanted to say hi and—hey! Get back here! It's rude to just leave while people are trying to talk to you!"

Scorpius had already turned the corner and was hurrying down the stairs. He was a stubborn one, but Rosie was too and was determined; he wouldn't get away that easily. Not without at least getting a proper greeting from him.

She quickly followed him to the stairs. She had just taken two steps down when she lost her balance and fell into Scorpius causing him to tumble down the rest of the stairs.

Scorpius landed with a dull thud and Rosie was on top of him. He began to wriggle beneath her.

"Geroff!" he croaked.

Rosie quickly did so before she was told a second time. She stood up and straightened her robes. "You okay?" she asked him shyly. This is not how she had pictured this going.

Scorpius had stood up weakly. His hair was once more in disarray from the fall but his face free from any bruises or cuts. His skin was fair and pale but he looked much better without purple and red colored on his face. "What the hell is your problem?" he spat now. "Why won't you leave me alone?" He was rubbing his shoulder which he seemed to have fallen on.

"You're okay, aren't you?" asked Rosie.

"No thanks to you," he grumbled. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi," she said. "And maybe get to know you a little better. You seem like a very nice person and I thought of maybe introducing myself—"

He laughed coolly. "I know who you are; you're one of the Weasleys. Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley. You have a little brother Hugo Weasley and you've also got about fifty cousins running about this place. You think I don't know who you are?"

"Well, if you know who I am then you should also know that I am a very nice person," replied Rosie. "I just wanted to get to be your friend. And I don't have fifty cousins running about this place. I've only got about eight. Only seven of them are in school and one's about to be married."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at her. "So then, why would someone like you want to be my friend? Why would the daughter of a man and woman who hated my father want to get to know me? Just so you can humiliate me just like everyone else who tried to be my friend?"

"Look, who cares about the relationship our parents had? That has nothing to do with us. I don't think you're being very nice here. All I'm trying to do is be friendly and all you do is push me away like I'm some sort of bug or disgusting creature."

Scorpius stood there glaring at her; Rosie kept her gaze firm. She wasn't backing down. Scorpius would be her friend whether he wanted to or not. Sure, it sounded kind of harsh, but when she put her mind to something, she never gave up.

Scorpius heaved a sigh and turned around and started walking off once more.

"Hey!" said Rosie. "Can I at least get a bye? Don't just walk off like that!"

Scorpius didn't stop walking or even look over his should; he merely muttered a small 'bye' and continued on his way, disappearing into the many corridors of the castle.

And although Rosie was disappointed by his departure, she did learn a bit more about him. People had clearly tried being his friend before but had only lied to him to make a fool out of him. She could use this piece of information to her advantage. She'd show him that she didn't just want to use him to make fun of him like others had done. She would show him she was serious. She wasn't joking around.

Rosie looked up and was surprised to find herself in front of the Gryffindor common room. Apparently she had walked here without even knowing it. "Horse liver," she said. The familiar portrait of the fat lady had swung open and let her in.

She wandered in and sat down in one of the squishy armchairs in front of the fire. She looked out the window and realized it was dark. _Wow, I must have been sleeping in that hallway for a couple of hours._ Her head then turned as the portrait swung open again to let in James. She quickly jumped up and ran over to him.

"Just the man I wanted to see," she grinned.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. "What do you know that I don't know?"

"Maybe something and maybe nothing," she said. "You still have your dad's map, right?"

"You mean the Marauder's Map?" he asked. "Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Well, can I see it?" she asked. "I know you keep it on you at all times, so go on, let's see it."

James still had a suspicious gleam in his eyes but Rosie just smiled innocently while he took out the map. He placed the piece of parchment on a nearby table and took out his wand. He tapped the map with his wand while murmuring, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map then magically appeared before their eyes along with hundreds of moving dots with names written above them indicating exactly which person each dot represented.

Rosie quickly picked up the map and scanned the seventh floor. For minutes she looked over the seventh floor at the place where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy should be but to her dissatisfaction she saw no hidden room indicated. Just a wall—the wall that had always been there.

"Your map is broken," said Rosie as she handed it back to James.

"It is not broken!" James said with the air of just having been insulted by a best friend. "It works perfectly. Your eyes are the things that are broken."

"My eyes work perfectly well and to prove it, you tell me if you see any hidden room on the seventh floor. Particularly in the area where that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy is."

"Why should I?" asked James.

"Because there's a room there," said Rosie. "Not on the map, but in the castle. I followed Scorpius today and he disappeared into the room. Either that or he can make doors appear and walk right through walls."

James had been listening intently and nodded wisely. "Ah, yes, I'd go with the latter if I were you. Now, stop bothering me and go run along and play." He patted her head as if she were a small puppy and walked off with map in hand.

Rosie sighed heatedly and sank down into the nearest chair.

"Hey, Rose," said Al as he entered the common room himself now. "Where have you been? Haven't seen you since lunch."

"I hate your brother, he's useless," said Rosie while Al had settled himself beside her.

"I…er…sorry about that. But for the record, I don't think mum and dad would appreciate it if you killed him, so please don't," said Al.

Rosie sighed once more. "I won't," she muttered. "I just wish he was a bit more helpful sometimes. I wish all of you were a bit more helpful."

"Sorry, Rose, but go on, how do _you _know Malfoy even wants your friendship?" asked Al knowing exactly where she was going with this. "He might just like being by himself. There are people like that in this world. Dad said You-Know-Who was like that. He liked working alone, he didn't like depending on anyone. He had no friends. Maybe Malfoy's the same way."

"But he's not," insisted Rosie, "I just know he isn't. And it's not like he's You-Know-Who anyway. You-Know-Who was a freak and an evil wizard. You can't possibly compare Scorpius to You-Know-Who. This is a completely different situation."

"Suit yourself," said Al. "All I'm saying is you're fighting for a lost cause. The guy doesn't want friends."

"How do you know?" Rosie asked.

"Have you asked him?"

"Have _you_ asked him?" she shot back.

"Just get some rest, alright?" continued Al. He clearly wasn't going to pursue the subject any longer; which was fine by Rosie. She had already stood and walked up the spiral staircase and into the girls' dormitory. Of course she wasn't about to get some rest (she had slept for quite some time in front of that Barnabas the Barmy tapestry), she'd be thinking of new ways to talk to Scorpius and convince him she wasn't at all like everyone else.


	4. Phase One—Complete

Notes: Please, please, please leave some reviews! I would love to have feedback. Even if you think this sucks, just tell me it does and tell me why so I can improve. Next chapter won't be up until I get some reviews. At least one. Thanks! :

* * *

**P**hase **O**ne—**C**omplete

* * *

The ceiling in the Great Hall was a cloudless day with a brilliant blue sky. Rosie was already seated in the Great Hall trying to finish up her breakfast quickly. Al had just joined her. He was certainly not a morning person. "I hate Mondays," muttered Al. "Especially Mondays that are sunny. Why couldn't it have been like this on Saturday or Sunday?" He looked at Rosie. "Who are you racing? Classes don't start for another twenty minutes."

"I want to get to class early," Rosie said after swallowing a mouthful of eggs. "We have History of Magic with the Slytherins, remember?"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Because I don't exactly enjoy History of Magic or the Slytherins," nodded Al. He paused. "Unless this means you're going to sit with that Malfoy git instead of me!"

"Just one class," she said. "I just want to get to know him and I can definitely talk to him during History of Magic because Professor Binns never cares and Scorpius can't run away from me either. It's one of my only chances. Either way, you can sit next to me. He'll sit on one side and you on the other side."

Al looked rather sulky but didn't protest either. Rosie grinned; she took his moody silence to mean that he would indeed sit next to her. Perhaps she could get both Al and Scorpius to converse with each other and then the three of them could be friends.

Rosie noticed Scorpius stand up and make his way towards the doors of the Great Hall. She too jumped out of her seat. "I'll meet you in class," she said to Al. She dashed out of the Great Hall and followed Scorpius like she had to the mysterious room on the seventh floor. She made sure she went unnoticed and kept at a safe distance.

Scorpius walked to the History of Magic classroom quietly. He entered it and sat down in the back of the classroom in the furthermost, left corner. Rosie stood up the door to the classroom. She didn't enter but watched Scorpius Malfoy through the small crack he had left in the door when he had opened it.

Scorpius had taken out a book and was reading it. He seemed to like reading and learning. Rosie had noticed that he liked to carry a book with him. The book was always different. This time Scorpius held a thick, blood red book. The pages had aged gracefully while the outside covering of the book was faded and stained. _I wonder why he didn't end up in Ravenclaw . . . was it bad blood that landed him in Slytherin?_

"Ms. Weasley," came a brisk voice. Rosie looked up, startled. It was Professor Rivet, the Transfiguration teacher. "May I ask what you are doing?" She searched Rosie's face for an answer.

"Nothing, professor," said Rosie. "I was just checking to see if anyone was in class yet, and there is. So, I guess I'll just head into class now." She quickly entered the History of Magic class before she could be questioned further.

Scorpius looked up as the door creaked when Rosie closed it once more. He looked surprised to find himself alone with her for the third time. Even more surprising was the fact that she was now walking towards him and sitting down in the empty seat on his right.

"Hi," said Rosie.

Scorpius remained silent. What was she playing at trying to become his friend? She certainly worked much harder than anyone else had to befriend him.

"So, what are you reading?" Rosie continued. She watched him curiously.

"I don't know what your intentions are," grunted Scorpius speaking at last, "but you should just leave me alone."

"But I would like to get to know you some," said Rosie. "You already know so much about me, I think it's only fair I get to know you just as well."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought that maybe we could be friends," said Rosie softly. "And I don't want to use you or humiliate you. I just want to get to know you some more. I told you this last time, remember? I wasn't lying."

"Well, _I_ don't want to be friends," he said flatly with an air of finality in his voice.

"Well, you know what? You're going to be my friend whether you like it or not, because I'm going to keep bothering and pestering you until you finally agree to be friends," she said firmly.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"No," said Rosie before he could say anything, "don't speak, because nothing you say can change my mind."

Scorpius said nothing but glared at her. He picked up his book and quickly buried his nose in it. All the same though because at that same moment, students started pouring into class. Among them was Al who seated himself besides Rosie.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked her.

"Not now," she muttered.

"We can—"

"No," said Rosie sternly.

Al sighed. Professor Binns had just made his usual entrance through the board and began his lecture. His voice dull and monotonous, the entire class fell into the normal stupor. Scorpius, however, seemed to resist Binns's voice. He had put away his book and was taking notes faithfully.

Rosie smiled slightly at this. She recalled how her father had told her stories about her mother and her extraordinary brilliance. One of those stories was how her mother was the only one in their year who could stay attentive and awake during Binns's lectures. Scorpius seemed to have this special talent about him.

She glanced at him. She really wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want to disturb him while he was actually listening to the lecture.

_I'll bet he's really intelligent too_, thought Rosie. _He has to be_. _He reads so often and takes notes so well; surely he does well in school. I wish more guys could be like that…rather than the lazy arses I know. _Rosie let out a small sigh.

Class had kept on and Rosie had become lost in thoughts of Scorpius as she wondered more about him, wishing he'd just accept her invitation of friendship.

"And for homework, I would like a foot and a half essay on the history of house-elves and their service to the Wizarding world," Binns declared. "Due next Monday."

Rosie grinned at the thought of having to write an essay on something her mother had worked to change and improve. She'd be sure to mention the house-elf movement her mother had started while in school and the improvements her mother had made present to improve the working conditions of the house-elves.

Al gave a loud snore as the entire class stood up at once. He had fallen asleep, as he always did, during class. Rosie had quickly scribbled a note for Al with the homework assignment and placed it in his textbook so that it stuck out, ensuring he'd find it whether or not he decided to actually open the book.

Scorpius had already left the class. He had been one of the first to do so. But Rosie would find him; she'd make sure of that.

The class had cleared out entirely except for Al who was drooling slightly onto his book. Rosie sighed at him and prodded him with her wand. "I wrote down the homework for you, but I've go to go now. See you at dinner!" Rosie then headed out of class leaving a grumbling Al to pick up his things and head out by himself.

Rosie looked around to see if she saw any sign of Scorpius. She let out a disappointed sigh when he didn't seem to be around anywhere. Everyone had disappeared. _Probably to lunch_. She turned a corner to head to the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't feeling very hungry.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away into an empty classroom. Rosie turned around and to her great surprise, it was Scorpius!

"What are you—?" she started.

"You said you wanted to get to know me, didn't you?" he asked roughly.

Rosie nodded and looked at him curiously. Was he actually going to finally give in and be her friend? She decided to remain silent and not say anything that might change his mind.

"And, if it'll get you off my back, then I've decided that on Saturday, meet here and we'll talk some," he concluded.

"Excellent," grinned Rosie. "It's a deal."

"But just promise me that after Saturday you'll leave me alone," said Scorpius firmly to make sure he got his point across. This wasn't going to be the friendship she wanted, but he'd at least spend one day with her. But one day was all he was willing to give.

"Alright, one day and I'll stop bothering you," she smiled. And although she had agreed to leave him alone, she'd plan it out carefully during the week. She'd make sure that by the end of Saturday, he would change his mind and if everything went her way, they'd be friends. After all, she had finally cracked him this far, hadn't she? _I bet I can crack him by the end of Saturday. We'll be friends. I'll make sure of it._

"Now, leave me alone for the rest of the week," said Scorpius. "You got what you wanted. Now go."

"But—"

He gave her a firm glare that made it clear she wasn't to acknowledge him at all until Saturday.

"I'm going," she muttered. She then turned and left.

Rosie exited the classroom with the widest grin on her face. She headed down to the Great Hall. She'd go to lunch anyway and talk to Al and try to cheer him up. She wouldn't even bring up Scorpius. Even if he tried to bring him up and dissuade her from her mission, she'd just keep on smiling. And there was nothing anyone could say or do that would bring her mood down.


End file.
